


The Seven Husbands of Kara Danvers

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo, Women Loving Women, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Aging and reclusive Hollywood movie icon Kara Danvers is finally ready to tell the truth about her glamorous and scandalous life. When she chooses unknown magazine reporter Nia Nal for the job, no one in the journalism community is more astounded than Nia herself. Why her? Why now? Nia is not exactly on top of the world. Her boyfriend Querl, has left her, and her career has stagnated. Regardless of why Kara has chosen her to write her biography, Nia is determined to use this opportunity to jump start her career. Summoned to Kara's Upper East Side apartment, Nia listens as Kara unfurls her story: from making her way to Los Angeles in the 1950's to her decision to leave show business in the late 80's, and, of course, the seven husbands along the way. As Kara tells Nia her story - revealing her great forbidden love - Nia begins to feel a real connection to the actress. But as Kara's story catches up with the present, it becomes clear that her life intersects with Nia's own in tragic and irreversible ways.Basically A "The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo" Supercorp Au
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr., Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	The Seven Husbands of Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I read "The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo" by Taylor Jenkins Reid over the summer and immediately fell in love with it. So I was thinking about it and decided I had to do an AU of it for Supercorp. I will try my best to update it weekly. I hope you all like it! (Also: the first chapter is very very similar to the actual book but as the story goes along it won't be as similar. I just used it as a jumping off point!)

**Kara Danvers to Auction Off Gowns**

BY SOPHIE CRISAFULLI October 18, 2020

* * *

Film legend and 60’s It Girl Kara Danvers has just announced that she will auction off 15 of her most memorable red carpet gowns to raise money for breast cancer research.

At the age of 82, Danvers has long been an icon of glamour and elegance. She is known for a personal style that is both sensual and restrained, and many of Danvers’ most famous looks are considered touchstones of the fashion and Hollywood archives. 

Those looking to own a piece of Danvers history will be intrigued not only by the gowns themselves but also in the context that they were worn. Included in the auction will be the emerald-green Miranda La Conda that Danvers wore to the 1959 Academy Awards, the violet souffle and organdy scoop-neck she donned at the premiere of  _ Anna Karenina _ in 1962, and the navy-blue silk Michael Maddax that she was wearing in 1982 when she won her Oscar for  _ All for Us. _

Danvers has weathered her share of Hollywood scandals, not the least of which being her seven marriages, including her decades-long relationship with film producer Winslow Schott Jr. The two Hollywood insiders shared a daughter, Alura Schott, who is no doubt the influence for the auction. Ms. Schott passed away last year from breast cancer soon after turning 41.

Born Kara Zora Elle in 1938, Danvers grew up in the Hell’s Kitchen neighborhood of New York City. At twelve years old her parents tragically died leaving her without any blood relatives and in the care of the New York foster care system. At fourteen she was placed with the Danvers family and instantly connected with her foster sister, Alexandra Danvers. Throughout her career, Danvers continually cites Alexandra as her driving force. By 1955, she had made her way to Hollywood and taken on the last name Danvers as her performer's name. Almost overnight, Danvers became a member of the Hollywood elite. She remained in the spotlight for more than three decades before retiring in the late 80’s and marrying businessman Lex Luthor, older brother of three-time-Oscar-winning actress Lena Luthor. Now widowed from her seventh husband, Danvers resides in Manhattan.

Preternaturally beautiful and a paragon of glamour, Danvers has long been a source of fascination for moviegoers the world over. This auction is expected to raise upward of $2 million.

* * *

“Come into my office.”

I look around me, even though everyone else left an hour ago, before looking back at Cat. I point to myself. “Do you mean me?”

Cat Grant is not very well known for her patience or kindness to employees. “Yes, Nia, you. That’s why I said, ‘Nia, come into my office.’”

“Sorry Ms. Grant, I only heard the last part.”

Cat turns away from my desk before strutting back into her office with me trailing awkwardly behind.

Cat Grant is the type of person you notice when they walk into the room. Her conventionally attractive features are automatically a show stopper. You can’t help but stop and stare at her. Her aura is one of someone accustomed to being listened to and admired, and that is exactly what happens, save for the occasional mansplaining businessman, but those never last long at Catco anyways. 

Cat was the reason I wanted to work at Catco Worldwide Media. She has been my idol ever since I was in journalism school. Having a kickass woman running a multimillion dollar media empire is downright impressive. Going through the years of schooling and reading her articles in the very magazine that I now work for, it is inspiring. 

“Take a seat,” Cat sits down behind her desk and points to the black wingback armchair across from her desk. 

I sit, crossing my legs and making sure that my skirt is straight around my legs. Cat talks first.

“So, a puzzling turn of events,” she says, looking at her computer. “Kara Danvers’ people are inquiring about a feature. An exclusive interview.”

I had to restrain myself from showing any natural reaction to that sentence I may have had, something like  _ holy shit _ or  _ why on Earth are you telling me this  _ with an emphasis on the me part. “About what in particular?” I ask.

“My guess would be that it’s related to the gown auction she is doing. Breast Cancer Research is something that is very important to Ms. Danvers and I imagine she would want as much exposure as possible in order to reach her goal for the American Breast Cancer Foundation.”

“But they won’t confirm that’s what she wants to talk about?”

Cat shakes her head clearly frustrated. “All they will confirm is that she has something to say.”

Kara Danvers is one of the biggest movie stars of all time. She wouldn’t even need  _ something _ to say for people to listen to her.

“This could be a big cover for us, right? I mean, she’s a living legend. Wasn’t she married like eight times or something?”

“Seven,” Cat says. “And yes. This has huge potential for Catco and even more for you.” Cat looks at me straight on waiting for the sentence to register.

“Me?” I stutter.

Cat takes a big breath before she says, “Kara specifically requested you.”

“Me?” I say again. This is the second time in five minutes that I have been shocked that someone wants to have a conversation with  _ me _ . My mom is always telling me that I need to work on my confidence. 

“To be honest with you, I had the same reaction. You’re a new reporter, fresh out of journalism school. You’re still writing the light stuff. I was hesitant to agree.” Cat stands up and walks around her desk, leaning on it right in front of me. “It’s not that your work hasn’t been amazing, because it has. It’s just that I was hoping to put one of our more experienced writers on this. I think it’s only fair that I’m honest with you and tell you that I didn’t even suggest your name. We sent five big names, and they came back with this.”

Cat flips her computer screen around so I can see the email that is pulled up from an Eve Teschmacher, who I can only assume is Kara Danvers’ publicist.

**From: Eve Teschmacher**

**To: Grant, Cat**

**Cc: Benoist, Melissa; McGrath, Katie**

**It’s Nia Nal or Kara’s out.**

I look back up to Cat, stunned. And to be honest, a little bit starstruck that Kara Danvers wants anything to do with me.

“Do you  _ know _ Kara Danvers? Is that what’s going on here?” Cat asks me as she turns the computer back around.

“No,” I say quickly. “I’ve seen a few of her more famous movies, but she’s a bit before my time.”

“You have no personal connection to her?”

I shake my head. “Definitely no.”

“Aren’t you from Los Angeles?”

“Yeah, but the only way I would have a connection to Kara Danvers, I guess, is if my dad worked on one of her films back in the day. He was a still photographer for movie sets. I will ask my mom.”

“Great. Thank you.” Cat looks at me expectantly.

I sit for a second making awkward eye contact. “Oh. Oh! You want me to ask now?”

“No, Nia, I would rather risk the biggest cover story Catco has ever had on waiting for you to call your mommy. Yes, ask now!” Cat huffs.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and shoot off a quick text to my mother:  _ Did dad ever work on any Kara Danvers movies? _

I look up, waiting on a response, to see Cat leaned forward trying to sneak a peek at my phone. She sees me look up and leans back against the desk.

My phone chimes.

_ Maybe? There were so many it’s hard to keep track. Why? _

_ Long story _ , I reply,  _ but I’m trying to figure out if I have any connection to Kara Danvers. Think dad would have known her? _

Mom answers:  _ Ha! No. Your father never hung out with anybody famous on set. No matter how hard I tried to get him to make us some celebrity friends. _

I laugh. “It looks like no. No connection to Kara Danvers.

Cat nods. “Ok, well, then, the other theory is that her people chose someone less well known so they can control the narrative. 

“You think they’re trying to prey on the weaker writers? So Kara’s people look up the masthead, find me as a lower level writer, and think they can bully me around? That’s the idea?”

“That’s what I fear. But I don’t think that will happen. Because I don’t think you can be bullied around. I think they are underestimating you. And I want this cover. I need this cover. I need it to make headlines.”

“What are you saying?” I ask, shifting in my chair.

“I am asking you if you have what it takes to go toe-to-toe with Kara Danvers.”

Yeah, add this to the list of things I never in my life thought I would be asked. Do I have the guts to go toe-to-toe with Kara Danvers? I had no idea. I guess only time would tell.

“Yes,” I finally say. Cat needs this, I need this, and more importantly Catco needs this.

“Just yes?” Cat says.

I want a book deal one day. I want to be able to pick the stories I do. I want to be the name people are scrambling to get when someone like Kara Danvers calls. I’m being underused at Catco, I know I can do better. If I’m going to go where I want to, something has to change. 

“Kara wants me,” I say. “You want Kara. It doesn’t sound like I need to convince you to let me do this. It sounds like you need to be convincing me.”

Cat is dead quiet. I may have overshot my goal of changing things. Too drastic from my normal go with the flow personality?  _ Shit _ . Too much too soon makes it obvious you have no idea what you’re doing, I may have messed up.

It takes everything my mother has been attempting to drill into me not to apologise to Ms. Grant. 

The silence is so long that I think I might crack, the tension building with every second that goes by. But Cat cracks first. 

“OK,” she says, standing up from where she was leaning against the desk. 

Searing pride runs through me at this victory. I hold my hand out for a handshake and Cat clasps her hand in mine. 

“Ace this, Nia. For yourself and for your future at Catco.” Cat is dead serious.

“I will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, so please tell me your thoughts! Don't worry, we'll get into the Supercorp part of the story soon enough :)
> 
> If you want to have a conversation about this fic or just supergirl in general, my instagram is @agentzorel and I would love to talk to y'all :)


End file.
